


a lover on the left (a sinner on the right)

by greedytongue (ohboylondon)



Series: ♡ camboy!lou ♡ [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But mostly porn, M/M, and harry loves him, camboy!lou, he's sure of it, little bit of a plot?, meaning he masturbates on cam, oh well, teensy bit of crossdressing, you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboylondon/pseuds/greedytongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is only a little bit ashamed to admit that he has email alerts for twinky.tommo91.</p><p>(or the one where harry pines for a boy who masturbates on cam for all the old perverts to watch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lover on the left (a sinner on the right)

**Author's Note:**

> title from casual affair by p!atd
> 
> they're both nineteen because i like it.
> 
> warning for an excessive use of "tommo" fyi k
> 
> no capitals because this was written mostly in my notes and i didn't feel like hitting the caps button all the time, whoops.

harry is only a little bit ashamed to admit that he has email alerts for twinky.tommo91.

he's beautiful, really. his name says it all. "tommo," as he goes by, is the epitome of twink. he has a nice little body. thick thighs, teeny pudge of a tummy. his cock is the prettiest thing, too. always has a tiny flush of pink, and it isn't atrociously giant like he's used to seeing on the internet, either. it's a little on the small side, but thick. his tiny hands make it look bigger than his cock actually is.

and his arse is fucking phenomenal. it's soft and firm in all the right places. his entire body is curvy and small and sexy, but the way he presses his fingers into the fleshy part of the cheek, making rivulets with every tip; it's the best thing ever.

and it isn't just the thighs, the cock, the bum that he likes. he's got the bluest eyes harry's ever seen, like the cerulean from lux's crayola crayon box, but better. prettier. the boy is insanely gorgeous. beautiful cheekbones, thin lips that look sinful when they're wrapped around the tip of his dildo, the flush on his tan skin when he's about to come.

how did he survive without this sexy cam boy?

harry’s pretty sure he’s in love. he isn’t so sure it’s possible, since, well, he doesn’t even know tommo’s _real name_ , has no idea what he’s like off camera and properly clothed. but. he’s perfectly content on pining from afar, wanking furiously to the image of the boy on his laptop.

  
  
  


it's nearing one a.m. when he gets the alert. it isn't anything fancy, just a plain text email with a link and a couple smiley faces at the sign off after tommo's username. it isn't much, but it still has harry's heart thudding in his chest and his palms sweating.

harry copies the link and pastes it in the address bar, and while it loads, he locks his bedroom door. he isn't too worried about niall barging in, it's nick who has the privacy issues. and he's also the only one who would still be at the flat at this hour and awake (besides himself, but that's different. he has a date with a boy who probably thinks he's some middle aged man with a failing marriage and a pocket full of cash).

the site is simple. a light pink background with a big video player on the left, and a small chat box to the right of that. harry's already logged in (h.s19x) and he can't help but smile at the beautiful boy on screen, who's grinning wide as he reads over all the comments he gets for what he's wearing.

tommo has a little crown perched at the top of his head, gleaming with the fake diamonds scattered across the from. it's hideous, something one would find at a girl's birthday party. but it's cute on him. his tank top is white, thin, and hangs down so low that his nipples are exposed. with the way the camera is angled, he can only see the tops of his knees as he sits criss cross on his bed, and harry's cock twitches at the thought of him wearing knickers like last time.

_looking beautiful tonight, babe .xxx_

harry presses enter and waits. he turns up the sound on his laptop, loud enough to hear but not so much that nick could hear from the couch. he waits until he knows that tommo reads his message, and his cheeks go pink. it's the same reaction he gets every time. he isn't sure it's because tommo likes his "sweet" messages, versus the more dirty and basic 'so sexy' and 'i wanna fuck you so bad', or because harry's been on tommo's site since it's first session.

back when it was free, harry was a normal boy, looking for some live porn that wasn't totally fake. and after a good hour of looking, completely bored out of his mind, he found twinky.tommo91. he was much smaller back then, had an awkward haircut and he was a lot quieter. harry fell in love the moment he heard a giggle from tommo within a minute of watching him. the rest, as they say, is history.

"looking beautiful tonight... oh! h.s.! i was wondering when i'd see you, babycakes." harry blushes profusely as he's addressed on the video. he isn't sure if he should be ashamed or not that the boy knows him by username. when tommo waves, blows a kiss, winks to the camera, he decides that it isn't so bad at all. "nice of you to finally show up. this wouldn't be a proper show without you."

tommo adjusts the camera to reveal his entire body, and harry knows the show is about to begin.

he's got on little lace knickers, virgin white, with small, innocent bows on the side of his hips. the head of tommo's dick is poking at the waistband, barely exposed to the air. harry drops his hand to his joggers, cupping himself through the fabric, and settling back into the wide expanse of pillows behind him.

tommo starts to palm himself, his little hand moving swiftly across the length of his dick, while his other hand is on his computer, typing or something. he swipes his tongue over his lips before grinning and the beginning chords of _do i wanna know_ by the arctic monkeys pours through the speakers.

fuck.

it's low, clearly meant to set the mood, provide a soundtrack to get undressed to, get the guys watching excited, but harry can't count how many times he's thought about fucking twinky little tommo into his mattress as the song blares from his phone, or getting sucked off by him in the toilets at some grungy club and the walls vibrate with the bass. it's pretty much his life goal at the moment.

tommo grins, little pointy teeth peeking out as he settles up on his knees, the crown just barely in frame now. harry's eyes follow the skimming of his fingertips, as they brush gently down his chest, the way his hips sway to the beat. there's a certain look of innocence that's probably cliché if he says it out loud, but it's tommo and it's okay.

as the lyrics start, his cam boy (in his mind, his, sadly, not in the real world) tucks his thumbs in the knickers and gently push down the fabric from his hips, keeping his cock still covered. and the song continues, tommo turns around, showing his lace covered bum to the screen, then eases the fabric down slow over the round of his cheeks. they sit at the middle of his thighs as he bends over onto his hands, exposing his pink hole for everyone watching.

harry shoves his bottoms down and has to bite back a groan because as many times as tommo has done that, it never gets old. it's beautiful. perfect. the eighth wonder of the world.

there's thin, little fingers back to his hole, circling around the rim and his hips roll with it. tommo keens and even the simplest noise is heard, making harry's chest hurt with some sick kind of pride and his stomach clench with want and need to just destroy him, wreck him until he's reduced to a quivering heap, then further just because.

the moan that leaves tommo's lips as he sinks two fingers inside himself is downright sinful. he does an over the top job of thrusting them in, out, in, out, and his face was turned to the side, cheek smushed into the bed and his pink bottom lip was pulled between his lips, biting hard. he scissors them wide before sliding in a third, shoving them hard back inside his hole.

"you guys are filthy," tommo chuckles from his position, groaning a little when he slides his free hand to the back of his hair and pulls, "fucking filthy, and you don't even care. rubbing your cocks at any little twink that shakes his arse at a camera, _fuck_." harry isn't ashamed to agree to the statement. "thinking that you'll get to fuck me, sink your big cocks in my tight, little hole, that's all you care about, _oh god_ ," tommo's face screws up with frustration as he shoves his pinky in along side the other three, " _so fucking hot_.."

tommo gently slides his fingers out, trailing them up his crack before pulling away entirely and reaching off screen for something; harry takes this time to grab his nifty bottle of lube he picked up from the local adult shop that was owned by his sister, which.. yeah, anyway.

harry lubes up his cock just enough to provide a sensual drag of skin that gets him going crazy, his fist loose to not drive him totally insane. when he looks back at the screen, tommo's got his lips around the tip of a silicon dick, bright pink and thick, and he's smirking with his eyes as he hollows his cheeks and flicks his tongue out to lick up the side. it's outrageously sexy and he can't get enough.

the crown tommo is wearing has fallen a little slack and off center, looking oh so cute in contrast to the almost lewd sucking. he pulls off and gives a wink to the camera, "pretty, huh?" he taps the tip on his tongue once, twice, before pulling it away and turning around, giving the perfect view of his bum and muscular back (harry can write sonnets about it, seriously).

it isn't until tommo starts to circle the fake cock around his rim, until the tip slips inside, until there's high groans pouring through his laptop speakers, that harry tightens his fist and properly wanks for the first time since the video started. he can't even see tommo's face, just the tanned skin of his back and the muscles straining to lift himself off and back, his small, little hand reaching back and holding it down as he rides.

harry can’t contain himself. it’s literally the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, and that includes the time twinky tommo had worn kohl liner around his eyes and pink coloring his lips, or when he got a call from his mum and didn’t stop his show at all, kept fucking himself as he told her he’d be coming later (and tommo apologized with a smirk, then held up another dildo, asking if anyone wanted to see some double penetration) ((everyone did)).

when he comes, all harry can hear is the sound of blood thrumming through his ears, his groan rumbling through his chest like some feral animal, and the high keens from tommo as he repeatedly shoves the dildo in his lubed up hole and fuck, if that isn’t the greatest thing he’s heard.

there’s an obnoxious cry from the other side of his door and he jumps, slamming his laptop closed and shoving himself back in his joggers (his hand is still covered in come and lube, gross) just as nick bursts inside, grinning like he’s just caught him in the act (which, he did, but still). “that’s what you sound like when you come. try to keep it down next time.”

a box of tissues is produced from seemingly nowhere and thrown at his chest, all the while, nick laughs and laughs like the prick he is.

  
  
  


harry's late for work when he wakes up the next morning, and he mutters curse words all the way out the door. he narrowly misses body checking into an old woman walking with her grand kid, tripping over a pomeranian, and falling face first into a giant rain puddle. so far, his morning is better than most.

"look who finally woke up!" nick announces loud in the otherwise empty club. "thought i'd have to ring niall and sick him on you."

he rolls his eyes and gives him the finger. "you can fuck off." harry looks around the room, and it's completely trashed. glasses and thrown on the floor, there's mounds of glitter and paint in the back corner, the booths look like they've been pissed on, "what the fuck happened here? do you think i'm cleaning this by myself? this is a club, not a frat party!"

"this's what i get for leaving early, i guess. and i'm going to pick up something to get that paint off." nick pats his shoulder, "shouldn't be longer than an hour- at most. i have someone coming here to check the place out. wants to rent it for a party it something, i dunno." harry frowns as nick grabs his coat, pinches his cheek, ruffles his hair. "be a doll and entertain him while i'm gone, pet, okay?"

as nick walks out the door, screaming an obnoxious thank you, harry looks at the empty space with complete disgust. even niall didn't piss on furniture when he was smashed. people? well, that's another story.

he wants to vomit as he wipes down the seats, then disinfected them about ten times over. the glitter is wretched and he wants to cry a little as he picks up each cup. harry doesn't dare look in the toilets- he was honestly afraid of what would be lurking in there.

he is hunched over, gathering all the empty bottles from behind the bar, mumbling angry death threats to whoever broke them on the floor, when he hears the front door open and swish closed, but no loud-mouthed nick announcing his arrival, as he almost always does.

harry peeks carefully over the edge of the counter, eyes wide. he probably looks creepy, like some homeless person bunking in the club during the day, which. whoops. but what he didn't expect was to find thick thighs, tiny pudge of a tummy, phenomenal arse, and crayola cerulean colored eyes looking around the room, he could have died happy.

his mouth goes dry, his palms sweat, his stomach does flips. he's here, twinky.tommo91 is here. in the flesh. looking at his best mate's club. how in the fuck. this is what dreams are made of (lizzie mcguire, get the fuck out, now is not the time).

"hello?"

and that voice. fuck. fucking fuck fuck. so much better to hear it for himself, rather through shitty computer speakers. harry isn't sure if he wants to cry or go have a wank.

"um.. are you nick?"

harry meets his eyes and they're so much prettier in person, the way they seem to have so much more life, and tommo is grinning, not like in the videos but a softer kind of happy, and he slowly walks over to the bar. "i'm here to talk to nick about renting the place?" why can't harry speak? his tongue feels so heavy and dry in his mouth, he's making a fool of himself in front of him- no. shit. "are you mute or something? should i go get a pen and paper?"

"no!" the word comes up higher than he intended, and harry clears his throat as he straightens up behind the counter, running a hand through his hair and feigning nonchalance. "i meant, uh, no, i'm not mute. opposite of mute. unmute. i talk all the time, duh. i'm like.. like a person.... who talks a lot. yeah. obviously why i haven't shut up yet. because i talk." he wants to shoot himself in the foot. "duh."

tommo raises a brow at him, his smile gone a little wicked, and he nods. "okay.. you clearly aren't mute. you just take centuries to get your point across. i'll keep that in mind."

harry shuffles his feet a little, looking at the door as if nick would burst through any minute. he isn't sure if that would be good or bad for him. "i'm not nick, by the way. he ran to the hardware store to get something to clean that up," he points to the corner full of fluorescent blues and pinks and yellows, "he should be back soon though.." hopefully, maybe, he adds on mentally.

"ah, well. i have you to keep me company, so it shouldn't be so bad. what's your name?" tommo asks as he heaves himself up on a clean-looking part of the bar (harry totally doesn't stare at the little bit of skin that showed when he does, no way) ((he totally did)).

"harry styles." is he- he's going to know twinky tommo's name. holy shit. what is this. is this a dream? this has got to be a dream. "you?"

"louis tomlinson. nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> k.
> 
> ***btw no sequel, sorry but i left the fandom + honestly i didn't like people stealing my work and reposting so i gave up***


End file.
